Magnets have been used as electrical contactors in contact arrays. Such contact arrays have contributed to user convenience by not requiring any cables, nor any of their associated connectors. Despite the progress made in mobile devices and other electronic devices, there is a need in the art for improved devices as well as improved methods of connecting, disconnecting, modularizing, combining and producing them.